maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
Summary of Character ' Superman' is a DC Superhero. His secret identity is Clark Kent. Character Appearances in MAD 'Opening Scene' *He is seen in the Season 1 opening flying around in the far background. 'Season 1' *[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']] [[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]: Himself being parodied alongside with Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. *[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']] Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: Himself with his pet dog Krypto. *[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Episode 10']] [[Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Zeke and Lex Luthor']]: Superman appears as a contestant with Ryan Sheckler. *[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Episode 13']] Superman tries to get his pants: Himself trying to take his pants. *[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Episode 22']] [[Smallville: Turn off the Clark|'Smallville: Turn off the Clark']]: He appears as Clark Kent. *[[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']] Superhero 6 Motel: He appears as part of the superheroes. 'Season 2' *[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Episode 1 (27)']] Animated Marginals: Superman dropped his underwear. *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']] Superkhakis: Himself as one of the superheroes wearing the khakis. *[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 9 (35)']] Scream 90X: The boy is wearing a Superman costume. *[[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 12 (38)']] [[Money Ball Z|'Money Ball Z']]: Goku's baseball damages Superman's Hall of Solitude. *[[FROST / Undercover Claus|'Episode 15 (41)']] Rejected... Reindeer: Richard Donner mentions being the director of the first Superman movie. *[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks/That's What Superfriends Are For|'Episode 20 (46)']] [[That's What Superfriends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']]: Superman appears as a Justice League member. *[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 21 (47)']] Superwatch: Superman appears along with Jimmy Olsen in the ad. *[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 23 (49)']] Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane?: "It's a bird, it's a plane" quote is used for a joke. *[[Addition: Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 25 (51)']] Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: Superman buys a lottery ticket. *[[IChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']] [[iChronicle|'iChronicle']]: Carly is disappointed she didn't get superpowers from the kryptonite. *[[IChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']] Superman is an Awesome Monument: Superman spends time making a stone structure that says Superman is Awesome. 'Season 3' *[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 6 (58)']] James Bond's Latest Mission: James Bond briefly changes into Superman's uniform. *[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 9 (61)']] Average-ers: Phil Coulson told Nick Fury that Superman was busy at the moment. *[[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 10 (62)']] Superman's Curl: Superman curls his hair. *[[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Episode 10 (62)']] 5-second Cartoon: Superman is still trying to fix his hair. *'Episode 17 (69) Total Recall Me Baby': Lex Luthor kills Superman with Total Recall. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *[["S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|'Episode 7 (85)']]' '[["S" Cape from Planet Earth|'"S" Cape from Planet Earth']]: Himself getting spoofed along with ''Escape from Planet Earth''. Category:Characters Category:Comic Category:Movie Category:Superhero